1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to martial arts belts and methods for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The loose jacket (gi, dogi, or dobak) worn by martial arts participants is cinched by a traditional cloth belt tied with a specified knot. The training and customs of martial arts requires the participant to wrap this belt around the waist once or twice before tying the belt in the traditional knot. For novices, especially children, properly tying the traditional knot is difficult. Classroom training is often disrupted when a knot comes undone either normally or because of improper tying. When training a class of children, an instructor is continually interrupted by the need to help students retie their knots. Participants tolerate this inconvenience since such customs and traditions are considered an important part of the ethic, discipline and training in the martial arts.
The martial arts belt in U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,600 (based on the published patent application U.S. 2002/0157171) employs a pre-tied knot 12 secured to a short section 31 of belt material that is then stitched or glued to one end of a long belt 18. Belt 18 is long enough to wrap twice around the waist and is secured by the Velcro® strips illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3. See also U.S. Design Pat. No. D456,107.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,933 a tying strap 26 can be attached to one end of a long belt 12 by stitching, gluing or by Velcro® fasteners. The long belt 12 can be wrapped about the waist and secured with Velcro® fasteners. A knot can be tied in the tying strap 26 and can remain tied as the long belt 12 is repeatedly removed and worn again. See also U.S. Design Pat. No. D282,789 (“black belt”).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,839 a cummerbund has two ends that are secured in the rear by Velcro® fasteners.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,004 a belt with a watch in the front is secured in the back with Velcro® fasteners.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,853 a belt is routed through a buckle to the inside of the belt and secured in place by Velcro® fasteners on the inside surface of the belt. The outside surface of the belt is decorative.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved martial arts belt that is easily secured around a user's waist but still maintains the traditional appearance.